


Hot And Sweet, Baby

by teenager



Category: GOT7
Genre: Barebacking, Idiots in Love, M/M, markson, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenager/pseuds/teenager
Summary: Mark and Jackson are finally roommates again. They celebrate with sex.





	Hot And Sweet, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I knew they all had their own rooms rip

  


Mark hasn’t even finished unpacking his first bag before he feels strong arms wrapping around his waist, a familiar cologne enrapturing his senses.

 

“I’m trying to do something,” Mark hums, masking his delight.

 

He locked their bedroom door when he brought in the last of his shit, so he isn’t worried about anyone walking in on them but he really wants to get all his clothes put up before tomorrow. He can’t stand clutter.

 

“We can unpack tomorrow,” Jackson sighs, tightening his grip on Mark’s waist. “I missed rooming with you.”

 

He sighs when Jackson places a kiss against his pulse, his entire body warming up with pleasure. He’s definitely not going to get anything productive done tonight. He guesses putting off unpacking for one day won't kill him. With that in mind, Mark lets himself relax into Jackson’s touch.

 

“I missed you, too,” Mark admits, albeit reluctantly.

 

He doesn’t want to come off desperate or anything, although he guesses he shouldn’t worry since Jackson did jump at the chance to room with him when they were told they were switching dorms.

 

Which brings them here, back to being roommates ~~_(with benefits)_~~.

 

“It was terrible being with him,” Jackson says, pout clear in his voice and Mark can’t help but laugh.

 

He wonders what it was like having to share a room with their leader.

 

“Why?”  Mark starts, biting his lip as Jackson’s fingertips dip past the waistband of his sweats, his hands leaving trails of fire along Mark’s sensitive flesh. “Were you not able to jack off?”

 

“Not even in the shower,” Jackson laughs, tucking his face into Mark’s neck. “I thought I was going to die.”

 

“How sad,” Mark mocks, surprised when he feels Jackson’s half-hard erection press against him. They haven’t even kissed yet and Jackson is already revving to go. Mark wonders just how pent up Jackson really is.

 

The possessive side of him really hopes that Jackson hasn’t found comfort in anyone else since him. The thought of him being Jackson’s last leaves him feeling heady and wanting more but he resists his desires.

 

Mark’s waited this long, it wouldn’t hurt to tease him for a while longer, right? Besides, Jackson deserves it with the way he’s been flirting with Jinyoung lately.

 

“I got to all the time.” Mark says, tipping his head back so Jackson can kiss along his throat easier. “With Youngjae being out all the time.”

 

“Really?” Jackson asks earnestly. Mark can’t help but giggle a bit, only Jackson would be genuinely curious about his masturbation habits. “What would you do?”

 

“Hmmm,” He hums, pretending to think a bit. “What did I do… ?”

 

He can tell Jackson is getting impatient the way he begins to rock his hips into Mark’s ass, trailing increasingly sloppy kisses against his neck and shoulders.

 

“Well,” Mark finally starts. “Sometimes I’d just jack off like normal.”

 

He can feel Jackson nod behind him, pressing in impossibly close and he smirks. If only people knew how whipped the infamous _‘Wang Kong’_ could be.

 

Jackson’s hands are rubbing light circles into his hips and Mark takes the initiative to slide the younger man’s hand directly to his dick. Thankfully Jackson is quick to get the hint and grips Mark firmly, slowly stroking along his length.

 

“But other nights- ,” Mark can’t help but sigh. Reveling in the feeling of someone else touching him, stroking him to fullness. “Other nights I’d finger myself. It hurt more than I remember but I guess it’s just been a while.”

 

“Oh, yeah?” Jackson purrs, fully interested. Mark arches his back when Jackson’s thumb slides over the tip of his cock, precum pulsing out already.

 

Maybe Mark has been more deprived than he’s realized.

 

“Did it feel good?”

 

“After a while,” Mark says offhandedly, trying not to focus too much on Jackson’s deft fingers. He’d rather not cum before they even get their clothes off. “Once I get to two it’s easy getting into it. Fuck- - that feels good.”

 

“Only two?” Jackson stills, voice rough. “You must be so- ”

 

“Tight?” Mark asks, unashamedly pushing his ass into Jackson’s now fully erect cock. His head is swimming with arousal and he knows Jackson’s is, too. “You should fuck me and find out.”

 

Apparently Jackson doesn’t need more convincing than that, because he’s instantly being spun around and kissed within an inch of his life.

 

Jackson grips his neck possessively and he can’t not melt into the touch. He rests his hands on Jackson’s hips and then they really get into it, biting and sucking and licking into each other like it’s the last thing they’ll ever do.

 

He’s missed this, more than he’ll ever admit.

 

It’s been so long since him and Jackson have had sex and he feels like it’s had a weird effect on their relationship.

 

It’s not like they were on bad terms, but things between them were definitely different.

 

At the old dorm they would argue about cleaning up (or in Jackson’s case, hoarding), until Mark just couldn’t take it. He wasn’t a neat freak or anything but not being able to see the fucking floor was just too much.

 

In a fit that could only be described as petty, Mark decided that he wouldn’t mess around with the Hong Kong native until the room was clean, so he took to sleeping with Youngjae or Jinyoung.

 

Jackson had been so confused and annoyed that he didn’t speak to him for a day, and Mark returned the favour for a week. It had only spiraled out from there, them ignoring each other unless they absolutely had to interact. It was ridiculously dumb, but both of them were too prideful to say sorry first.

 

And the longer they went without falling into each others arms at night, the more agressive they became towards each other.

 

Everyone noticed but no one said a thing. Even some fans began to wonder if “Markson” was dead or alive.

 

Gone were the days of easy touching and shared nights.

 

When they stopped sleeping together it seemed like some strange divide had appeared between them that bothered Mark down to the core. It didn’t help that Jackson began gravitating towards others, seemingly forgetting Mark ever existed.

 

But now, with Jackson slipping his tongue into Mark’s mouth like it’s his only wish in life, it feels like nothing ever happened at all.

 

He doesn’t know if it’s a good thing or a bad thing. Good that there seems to be no problems between them, or bad that their relationship might be based on sex.

 

Can it be both?

 

“Stop thinking and take your pants off,” Jackson says after a harsh bite to his lower lip. It’ll probably be swollen tomorrow but they don’t have any schedules so he doesn’t care a bit. “I want to fuck you so bad.”

 

The words send heat flooding into the pit of his stomach and Mark wastes no time slipping off his tank top and sweatpants, watching intently as Jackson follows suit.

 

Mark licks his lips at the sight of Jackson’s thick cock trapped inside his briefs, begging to be freed.

 

The sight makes his mouth water. Jackson is about to slip off his underwear when Mark pushes him onto the bed, looking slightly bewildered. He looks like he’s about to say something when Mark falls to his knees, resting into the vee of jackson’s muscular thighs.

 

“Hyung,” Jackson swallows harshly, his hand coming to rest in Mark’s hair. “You don’t have to.”

 

“I want to,” Mark says, because he does. He’s embarrassed to admit it but the thought of Jackson’s cock slipping into his mouth turns him on immensely.

 

He grips the base of Jackson’s erection and pumps it a few times, spitting lewdly on the tip for a better glide. Once he’s suitably wet, Mark is leaning over and taking as much of Jackson into his mouth as he can, almost gagging himself when he goes too far.

 

“I forgot you were a cock slut.” He feels his cheeks heat up when he hears Jackson chuckle above him, one of his rough hands brushing over Mark’s cheek. He wants to tell Jackson to fuck off but he’s too horny to be embarrassed. “It’s so hot.”

 

The heavy weight of Jackson on his tongue is erotic, especially when he feels it twitch every so often.

 

He pulls back a bit, licking along the underside of the shaft when Jackson gasps deliciously.

 

Mark wants to hear the sound again so he reverts to simply licking everywhere instead of outright sucking.

 

He keeps a steady rhythm with his hand near the base of Jackson’s cock while the other rubs light circles into his thigh.

 

He continues to lick and suck at the tip, swirling his tongue around the reddening cock head when a small bead of precum leaks out. He sucks it up without a second thought and is pleased when Jackson curses above him.

 

“You look so good.” Jackson whispers, biting at his bottom lip. “On your knees for me.”

 

Mark doesn’t know what to say so instead he goes back to sucking, wrapping his plump lips around as much of Jackson's cock as he can, reveling in the salty, warm taste. The only sounds in the room are their rough breathing and the lewd slurping of his mouth around Jackson.

 

“Shit,” Jackson says, pushing Mark off his dick with a crude ‘ _pop’_. “I don’t wanna cum, yet.”

 

“Then what?” Mark questions, wiping the corners of his mouth. “Do you want to fuck me already?”

 

“I just said I don’t want to cum,” Jackson sighs. “Maybe… c- can I eat you out?”

 

Mark feels a rocket of arousal shoot through his body, pooling heavily inside him. They’ve never done that before but Mark is always game to try something new.

 

“Seriously?” Mark questions, just to be sure. Jackson nods, cheeks going red before leading Mark to lay on the bed. “Have you done this before?”

 

“No,” Jackson comments, pulling off Mark’s underwear, his cock springing out unashamedly. “But I’ve seen it… in a few videos. It looks hot.”

 

Mark lays his head on the pillow while Jackson stuffs another under his back.

 

“Okay,” Mark says, feeling his breath hitch as his thighs are roughly pushed apart. He watches as Jackson’s head disappears between his legs and takes a deep breath. “Just…”

 

“ _Oh_ ~ ,” The words are lost when he feels Jackson’s warm tongue glide over his opening. It’s a bit strange but the thought of someone licking somewhere so… _dirty_ leaves Mark’s cock twitching against his stomach.

 

“Is it bad?” Jackson asks, head popping up from between his legs.

 

“No,” Mark says, straining to get a better look of Jackson lying between him. “Keep going.”

 

He doesn't miss the tiny smirk on the younger’s mouth before the feeling of a wet tongue appears against his opening, this time more intently. He can feel Jackson lick around him, wettening him up before delicately pushing his tongue _inside_.

 

 _“Fuck,”_ Mark bucks down into Jackson’s face, whimpering embarrassingly. “Oh, _fuuuck_.”

 

He’s guessing his reaction spurs Jackson on as he grabs Mark’s legs and really starts to get into it.

 

Every swipe and lick has Mark squirming under Jackson’s grip and if it didn’t feel so good Mark would be embarrassed of the noises he’s making.

 

This is definitely something that they’ve got to do again. _Definitely_.

 

Mark reaches for his neglected cock, pumping it a few times when he accidently clenches _around_ Jackson’s tongue.

 

It’s so filthy Mark feels like he’s going to melt into the mattress.

 

He has to let go of his cock after a few pumps before all the combined sensations send him over the edge.

 

“Jackson,” Mark pants, thighs shaking slightly as the younger boy continues slobbering over his sensitive hole. “I’m going to cum if… if you don’t stop.”

 

He feels the younger place an actual _kiss_ against him before rising up, his mouth a tad red and glistening with spit. It’s probably one of the hottest things Mark has ever seen.

 

“Damn,” Jackson chuckles. “You really liked it?”

 

“Yeah” Mark says, breathing heavily as Jackson crawls over him. “It’s really good.”

 

“I could tell by the way you were fucking yourself on my tongue.”

 

Mark feels a hot blush spread from his cheeks down to his chest. How can he just say things like that?

 

“I wasn’t,” Mark says, pretending like he wasn’t mewling at every move Jackson made with his tongue. He hopes everyone else was too busy unpacking to hear him. “Can you just fuck me already?”

 

“So demanding,” Jackson moves over to dig into one of the few bags he brought in a pulls out a small tube of lube and a condom. “Do you want to use one?”

 

Mark hesitates.

 

They’ve gone bareback before, of course, when they would run out of condoms; fucking like bunnies when they first roomed together. The feeling of nothing keeping them apart more sensual and passionate than Mark could believe. The two of them actually becoming one in the most intimate way possible.

 

He thinks about saying yes, because condoms mean no clean up, which is nice, but it feels like it’s been so very long.

 

So fucking long since he’s been able to have Jackson like he is now, pupils blown wide with arousal and sweating with eagerness.

 

It’d be a disservice to dull the moment with a veil of rubber.

 

“No,” Mark says, enjoying the way Jackson instantly perks up, cock twitching between his legs. “I want to feel you.”

 

“Fuck,” Jackson huffs, voice going low. “I’m not gonna last long.”

 

“It’s okay,” Mark says. “We have time.”

 

He wishes it hadn’t come out so sappy, but there’s nothing he can do about it now.

 

It’s true, anyway.

 

Now that they’re roommates again they have all the time in the world. To spend together, to fix whatever happened between them, they can do anything really.

 

Jackson dives in to kiss him, bumping their noses awkwardly before sucking and biting at Mark’s lower lip. Mark would feel disgusted at being kissed after Jackson’s mouth was down _there_ , but he’s too in lust to really care. He wraps his arms around the younger boy’s neck, intending to deepen the kiss but Jackson pulls back, sitting back on his haunches.

 

Mark is about to complain until he sees that Jackson is uncapping the lube, spreading a fair amount across three of his fingers.

 

“Look at me,” Jackson commands. His eyes flit from Jackson’s fingers to his eyes, and he finds Jackson looking down at him with equal parts lust and something like adoration. “You look so beautiful.”

 

Mark huffs out an embarrassed laugh, feeling warm and self conscious.

 

He bites at his bottom lip when Jackson finally pushes in, their eyes still locked. He slowly goes down to the knuckle before he pulls his finger out slightly,quickly adding his middle finger. After a bit of scissoring just two he feels confident enough to squeeze in the third digit. 

 

The stretch isn’t as bad as he thought it would be, maybe eased by Jackson’s wicked tongue job. He’s about to say as much when Jackson crooks his fingers and a gasp is ripped out of Mark’s mouth, his body spasming in pleasure.

 

“Found it,” Jackson chuckles, leaning down to mouth over at Mark’s neck, kissing and biting at the delicate flesh. “I love the noises you make. The ones only I get to hear.”

 

Jackson presses inside him again and again, in the same spot and Mark can’t help but cry out, wrapping his arms around Jackson’s neck.

 

“ _Jia-er_ ,” Mark pleads, gasping into Jackson’s shoulder, his hips rocking down to meet Jackson’s incessant prodding. “You- I want you.”

 

“Wait,” Jackson comments, still trying to suck bruises into his neck. “You’re not ready.”

 

“I’ll cum if you don’t do it now,” Mark admits, his cock leaking between them. “Please.”

 

That’s all it takes before Jackson is slipping his fingers out of him, sitting up and running his hands over Mark’s splayed thighs. He grabs the still open tube of lube and generously spreads it over his reddened cock, Mark watches the act almost greedily.

 

“Tell me if it hurts,” Jackson says, dragging Mark a bit forward till his ass is flush to Jackson’s thighs. The display of dominance has Mark’s cock twitching, he swears he won’t survive tonight. “I’ll stop.”

 

“Okay,” Mark says, feeling as the tip of Jackson’s cock rubs tantalizingly slow around his entrance. “Just put it in.”

 

Mark mewls at the feeling, his hole being slowly stretched around the girth of Jackson's thick member. It’s been a while since he’s had a cock inside him and he didn’t remember just how amazing it felt so have someone so deep inside him. He watches Jackson’s face as he continues to push in, his features scrunched up in concentration.

 

Mark grabs the younger boy’s face between his hands and pulls him down, placing a messy kiss on his lips that Jackson tries and fails to reciprocate. He’s too focused on trying not to slam into Mark, so warm and velvety soft around his cock.

 

“You’re so tight,” Jackson says when he’s fully sheathed inside Mark. His arms are shaking where they’re holding him up and he’s already collecting sweat along his temples. “I’m sorry- I’m really not gonna last.”

 

“Just move already,” Mark pleads, feeling full and desperate. “Now. _Jiaer_.”

 

Mark can actually _feel_ Jackson’s cock jerk inside him at the name and before he knows it, Jackson is pulling out completely and slamming right back in, his thighs slapping against Mark’s.

 

“Oh, fuck!” Mark gasps, slapping Jackson on the chest. “That’s too hard.”

 

So maybe he wasn’t as ready as he thought, the pain of being stuffed more evident than it was five seconds ago. Mark just takes another deep breath and tries to relax, knowing that the uncomfortable feeling will disappear in favor of something much better.

 

“Sorry,” Jackson says, biting his bottom lip as he slips in and out of Mark at a more sensual pace. “You just feel so good.”

 

“Okay,” Mark says after a minute or two of Jackson slowly fucking into him, his body finally comfortable with the intrusion. “Go faster before I-”

 

He’s going to say that he’s going to go soft as Jackson’s slow pace when one particular thrust has him going blind, clenching around Jackson like a vice.

 

“ _Oh, shit!_ ” Mark pants, and once Jackson’s locked onto his prostate he starts to hammer against it relentlessly. “ _Harder_ , _please!_ ”

  


Mark is crying out so loudly that Jackson has to cover his mouth.

 

“Hush, unless you want the others to hear.”

 

Mark bites his cheek to keep quiet, his eyes squeezing shut at the feeling of Jackson moving inside him so deeply, of his body stretching to accommodate Jackson _just right_.

 

“Let me- can I cum inside?” Jackson asks, his thrusts becoming more erratic. Mark can feel his toes curling, heat pooling hot and heavy inside him as his own orgasms nears. “Please?”

 

“Yes,” Mark groans, wishing he could touch himself already. He's so close, so so close. “Cum already.”

 

That's all it takes before Jackson is pumping _one, two, three_ more times before bottoming out, groaning into Mark’s neck as he finishes. Inside him, Mark can feel Jackson's cum filling him, deep and hot and so utterly arousing.

 

He expects Jackson to pass out after his release but he doesn’t. He sits back up and continues to slowly roll his hips, cock hitting all the right spots inside of Mark.

 

Jackson finally grips his neglected dick, only having to pump once before pleasure crashes over him completely. His body seizing up, clenching around the the still hard length inside him.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Mark gasps, feeling his cum shoot onto his stomach. “Fuck.”

 

“Perfect,” Jackson comments above him, still slowly stroking Mark’s sensitive length. “You’re so- .”

 

“What?” Mark questions, coming down from the high, already feeling sated and sleepy. “Pull out already.”

 

“Sorry,” Jackson pulls out, his cum slowly leaking out of Mark. “Let me get something to clean up.”

 

He watches Jackson get up and head to their en suite, listening the sink start up.

 

Mark takes the moment to breath, reveling in the soreness already apparent in his ass and thighs. He feels more relaxed now than he has in months and he doesn’t know what that says about him or what he just did with Jackson. He tries not to dwell on it too much, choosing to bask in the afterglow of his orgasm.

 

“Here,” Jackson says, kneeling over him. He takes a rag and wipes it over Mark's stomach and used opening, the warm cloth cleaning away his and Jackson’s release. “Better.”

 

“I should just shower,” Mark says, watching as Jackson tosses the rag into the direction of the bathroom. “You should, too.”

 

“I’m tired” Jackson hums, falling onto the mattress with a hum. “I want to cuddle.”

 

“Are you serious?” Mark questions, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

 

“Yeah,” Jackson looks up at him, a bewildered look in his eyes. He chuckles mirthlessly after a beat, “Unless this was just sex?”

 

And there’s that weird tension again.

 

It’s all Mark’s fault.

 

He just didn’t expect for them to cuddle and have pillow talk the same day they moved in. After months of nothing, is it really okay for them to pretend absolutely nothing happened between them? That feels wrong to him.

 

“What was it to you?” He asks, voice too loud in the silence of the room.

 

“Hyung,” Jackson sighs, raking a hand through his hair. “This is more than sex and you know it.”

 

Mark swallows.

 

So was he just overreacting? There’s no way he just imagined those months of awkward touches and tense glances. No fucking way.

 

“Don’t over think it,” He hears, watching as Jackson takes a deep breath. “Let’s just have this moment, okay?”

 

Mark sighs. One night of pretending won’t hurt. Maybe Jackson is right and he’ll feel better about everything tomorrow.

 

“We can talk more in the morning,” He lays down, allowing Jackson to envelop him in a warm embrace. “Seriously.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jackson says, already tucking in behind Mark, pulling the sheets over them. Thank God they have air conditioning now, or it would’ve been too stuffy to sleep. “Now let’s sleep.”

 

“Yah, GaGa,” Mark murmurs, sighing as Jackson presses a kiss at the base of his spine. This man will be the death of him, he’s sure. “Let’s sleep.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first markson fic and I hope it’s not too horrible. I suck at smut, if you couldn’t tell.
> 
>  
> 
> I have a Markbum fic in the works too since there isn’t nearly enough in this fandom. And if anyone is here from my bane/john fic I promise i will finish it, I swear! Stay tuned?


End file.
